


Unexpected Item in Bagging Area

by Casey_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping Malls, Stranger Sex, spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay hates shopping for clothes; he has no idea about style or fashion. When an unexpected item shows up in the changing room he has to decide whether to try it on for size.</p><p>A Sexy Snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Item in Bagging Area

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original copyrighted work from my _Super Shorts_ Series. 
> 
> Free reads for a one handed coffee break ;)
> 
> No apologies for Britishisms, lol...sorry.

Clothes shopping. The worst thing in the world. It reminded Jay how crap he was at everything that mattered. Even being gay. He couldn’t put an outfit together to save his life in a crisis, had to hand pick everything from the rails to match the shop dummies and just hope he could carry it off. 

Odd looking jeans, couple of sizes. Check.  
Several t-shirts to be worn at the same time. Check.  
Slim fitting shirt to squeeze over too many t-shirts. Check.  
Scarf looking thing. Check.  
Belt. Don’t need to try it.  
His own canvas cons would do for now. 

Ambling toward the changing rooms, he caught a glimpse of a very nice arse, tightly clad in ordinary looking denim. One hand in the back pocket, a wrist full of braided and leather straps. Jay didn’t bother to look any further. An arse like that wouldn’t be interested in him. Besides, he was shopping for clothes, not entertainment. 

A young guy looking decidedly bored counted Jay’s hangers and handed him a large plastic card. He gestured for Jay to follow the dimly lit corridor to the cubicles at the far end. The music was louder than on the shop floor and Jay wondered if that’s why he was the only one bothering to try anything on. Shoving his stuff on the stool in the last changing room on the row, Jay took a deep breath. He hated doing this but it was better than having to queue at returns. At least there was a decent amount of space. He hated stores with cubicles so small you couldn’t move without smashing your elbows into the walls. 

He faffed and fluffed and tugged and pulled. Everything seemed to look okay. If he didn’t look at his head in the mirror, the rest of him would pass for one of the displays. Cool. Sliding his fingers into the waistband of the jeans, he settled them lower onto his hips. Nice fit. Jay was happy with his body. Slender and toned. Not quite David Beckham, but not bad. The scarf looked good, made his square jaw less angular. Not a bad face either he thought, pulling at the scarf to straighten it, just not stunning. Sort of average looking. Hair was a dark mop of unruliness but thanks to Rob Pattinson, that now passed as a good thing. Slowly stripping off again he pulled up his old jeans and grabbed his shirt. 

The curtain to his cubicle twitched. His jaw dropped as he looked up into steel grey eyes, or maybe silver, staring out of the most perfect fuck-me-face he’d ever seen. 

“The shop assistants fucked off somewhere. Can you let me know what you think of a few things?” 

The gravelly voice stroked Jay’s cheeks and prodded his cock into action. Fuck, instant hard on. He pulled his shirt closer to his body to cover it as the tousle haired blond slipped into the cubicle without invitation and stood, straightening the shirt and skin-tight leather trousers that left nothing at all to the imagination. Braided, leather straps at the wrist tagged him as Mr Perfect Arse Jay had clocked earlier. “Are they too much?” the guy said, twisting around to see his arse in the mirror.

“They…look…great,” Jay spluttered. So fucking great, you have no idea what you’re doing to me. 

“I’ve never worn leather. It’s surprisingly sexy. I swear I got a boner just pulling them on,” Mr Perfect chuckled. He didn’t just fill the changing room, in that moment he turned and smiled he filled Jay’s whole world. Dimples popped into chiseled cheeks and plump pink lips split open to reveal nice straight teeth and a hint of tongue. The blond god had to be at least six foot. An inch or so taller than Jay for sure. 

Shoulders broad. Check.  
Waist and hips narrow. Check  
Firm looking thighs. Fuck-a-doodle. Check.  
Mr Perfect indeed. 

In a sudden movement, the guy crouched down to straighten the hem of the trousers over his boots. Jay jumped back against the wall losing the grip on his shirt. As he fumbled for it mid-air, his hands brushed the blond locks before coming to rest flat against the wall at his sides, a flash of fear running through him. As the guy looked up to see what was going on his eyes stopped to stare at the bulge in Jay’s trousers. Neither of them moved. Tumbleweed drifted through Jay’s brain as all the blood and sense rushed south to his cock. 

The steel grey eyes burned their way slowly upwards over Jay’s body meeting his own. A small whimper slipped out of Jay’s mouth as a tongue licked over ripe lips. The guy fell forward onto his knees and ran a hand up Jay’s thigh. He threw a quick look over his shoulder before turning back to give Jay the wickedest grin he’d ever been privy to. The other hand reached for Jay’s zipper and pulled. Time stood still against the roar in Jay’s ears as nimble fingers pulled at his button. A firm tug brought trousers and briefs down in one sure motion and there it was - Jay’s cock sprang free and bounced against those perfect lips. Their eyes met again. “You are so fucking hot, man.” 

Jay answered with a groan as his cock disappeared, engulfed in tight heat. Tongue, suction, delicious wet noises. Strong hands shored up Jay’s hips as his knees buckled. He could only rest his head back against the wall and try to breathe as everything else fell away. 

Gone suddenly. Jay opened his eyes as the body in front of him uncurled and pressed him further into the wall, breath hot and musky, lips trailing along to his ear. “I…it’s been so long,” the guy spluttered. “In my wallet. I’ve got a packet of lube and a condom. Would you…fuck me, here…please?” 

Jay could only nod. He’d obviously died at some point that morning and someone had forgotten to tell him. Soft lips that tasted of his own pre-cum covered his, making his whole body shudder. 

“Don’t move.” The swish of a curtain and Mr Perfect Arse was gone. 

 

Jay had barely taken a breath before it moved again and the guy was back, throwing his own clothes into a pile on the floor, toeing off his boots and pulling at the leather trousers. His smile alone rendered Jay speechless. “I’m Kerry by the way.” Strong hands pushed Jay back against the wall and he mumbled against Jay’s lips. “You’re so fucking perfect.” Another scorching kiss full of tongue and Jay surrendered another moan into the depths of that gorgeous mouth as a condom rolled over his throbbing cock. Kerry pulled back and tugged his shirt over his head revealing a beautifully toned body glistening with a sheen of sweat under the shop lights. He ripped open the lube with his teeth and squeezed. One hand pressed back between his butt cheeks the other swept over Jay’s cock. “You sure you’re OK with this?” 

“Definitely,” Jay spluttered. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Kerry paused, looking deep into Jay’s eyes. “Sex with a stranger. Sex in public. Have you?”

Jay shook his head, not trusting his voice. 

“It’s fucking hot.” Kerry reached in for another kiss, pumping Jay’s cock a few times before turning to lean his hands against the wall. He grinned over his shoulder. “Be gentle with me, it’s been a while.” 

Automatic pilot took over. Jay sprang into action seeing the perfect body laid out for him. Fingers slipped into the nicely lubed hole, the other hand roved over the firm muscles of back and shoulders. His cock nestled against the warmth of the inner thigh as he worked Kerry open with probing, twisting digits. Kerry rocked back against him, pushing deeper for a few thrusts before Jay replaced the fingers with the head of his cock, pushing gently. Breaching the tight ring of muscle, Jay paused to catch his breath. Too much sensation. Unexpected. So fucking unexpected and absolutely bloody amazing he wasn’t sure he could follow through. 

“Let me.” Kerry let out a long, low moan as he pushed back, impaling himself on Jay’s cock. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Kerry chuckled, glancing over his shoulder again with that supernova grin. “Move,” he whispered. “Give me everything you’ve got. Fuck me as if I’m you’re first and your last.” 

First and last. Jay would be happy to fuck Kerry to the end of his days. The all-encompassing feeling of perfection was threatening to overwhelm him. He slipped a hand around Kerry’s waist to find a condom over his cock too. Jay started to stroke in time to the pounding he was putting in behind. Onward and upward his mind spiraled, a heat rising in the base of his spine as though his whole body, rather than just his cock, was going to explode. 

Kerry moaned and writhed, his head against his forearm on the wall. “Fuck that’s… yeah just there, fuck… I’m… “ 

Jay tightened the grip on Kerry’s cock as his own climax started to wash up through him. He watched Kerry wrap his lips around his fist to muffle a shout as he came hard, clenching around Jay’s cock, drawing out the orgasm, rocking his fucking world. They stayed against the wall for a moment, shuddering together in the aftershocks. Jay draped himself over Kerry’s back to hold him. Wanting to hold on for a good, long time. 

“My names Jay,” he grinned, kissing over Kerry’s back and up into the softness of the hair falling over the taught neck. “You want to get something to eat? I’m suddenly hungry.” 

Kerry chuckled, pulling away and discarding their condoms. “I’d love to. You’re a real firecracker.” He leaned in for a kiss, slow and sloppy. “So not what I was expecting when I came out today. You buying that stuff?” 

“Yeah, I think I should.” Jay felt braver than he’d ever felt in his life as he pulled Kerry closer against him, kissing along from jawline to ear. “And you definitely need to get those leather trousers.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I can add more of my Free Read Originals here if you want to read them.


End file.
